


Red and Black

by post_PI_sd



Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Russian Musical Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don Juan Musical, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd
Summary: Just an experiment……pairing来自瑞文los的“小诗人和雷斯林的road trip”脑洞，时间设定在龙枪编年史的最后一部分，雷斯林投向黑暗阵营之后、入主大法师之塔之前，时间线参考了遗落编年史第三部。我觉得我不应该碰雷斯林这个角色的，每次遇到雷斯林和龙枪我就一堆废话（捂脸）
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179017
Kudos: 2





	Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experiment……  
> pairing来自瑞文los的“小诗人和雷斯林的road trip”脑洞，时间设定在龙枪编年史的最后一部分，雷斯林投向黑暗阵营之后、入主大法师之塔之前，时间线参考了遗落编年史第三部。  
> 我觉得我不应该碰雷斯林这个角色的，每次遇到雷斯林和龙枪我就一堆废话（捂脸）

* * *

Part 1

第六日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

雷斯林站在一条小巷的暗影中，皱着眉头看着毫无知觉地蜷缩在地上的人。

眼前这个陌生人看上去与雷斯林年纪相仿，穿着已经很旧的白色粗布衬衫，衬衫外只套了一件带兜帽的黑色背心，无论如何看，这一套装束似乎也不应该出现在冬末春初的奈拉卡。也许他是像雷斯林这两天来在奈拉卡看到的那些雇佣兵一样，是在贫穷的驱使下来这座城市碰碰运气，以性命为赌注交换几枚钢币，可雷斯林早年和卡拉蒙一起做佣兵时的经验告诉他，眼前这个年轻人绝没有半点战斗的能力。如果有的话，他也就不会像现在这样，被打得躺在陋巷里昏迷不醒了。

在奈拉卡，黑暗力量的都城，黑暗之后塔克西丝圣殿的所在地，这样以强凌弱的斗殴每天都会发生，造成严重的伤亡也不是什么新鲜事，雷斯林到此不过两天，就已经看到了好几个落入类似境况的倒霉鬼。毕竟黑暗之后选中的皇帝艾瑞阿卡斯治军的方略就是让部下相互争斗、互相制衡，在这样的环境下，奈拉卡的治安状况混乱就不是什么难以想见的事情了。

如果是往常，雷斯林在看到这种倒霉鬼的时候一定会目不斜视的走过去，毕竟这里是奈拉卡，在奈拉卡随随便便相信一个陌生人是很愚蠢、甚至会轻易送命的举动。可是这一次，眼前这个陌生人身上似乎有什么让人难以抗拒的力量，也许因为是他身上那种过于纯净的气质和奈拉卡的肮脏格格不入，更重要的大概是因为……在他身上，雷斯林久违的看到了美的存在。

这着实是一件十分吊诡的事情，自从二十一岁那年参加了大法师之塔残酷的试炼之后，雷斯林就永远失去了看到美好事物的能力。他的双眼被施以永恒的诅咒，任何事物在他眼中都会快速的老去、凋零，即使是生命绽放的春天，在他眼里也会飞速的变为肃杀的严冬，寿命漫长的精灵，也会在他眼前容颜凋零。几年来，雷斯林去过安塞隆大陆上的许多地方，从精灵的故土西瓦纳斯提，到平原人居住的大草原，从矮人的地底王国索巴丁，到美丽如同贵妇的繁荣城市帕兰萨斯，所见只有两个例外。

一是奎灵那斯提的精灵公主罗拉娜，时间的痕迹在这位年轻的精灵公主身上似乎格外的放缓了脚步，只有在看着罗拉娜的时候，雷斯林才能感觉到旁人轻而易举就能获得的美的体验。而罗拉娜也是少见的从不在意雷斯林身份的人，在她眼中雷斯林既不是阴险狡诈需要提防的法师，也不是随时需要帮助和保护的万年病号。在面对罗拉娜的时候，雷斯林感受到了地位对等的尊重。罗拉娜对雷斯林来说就像沙漠中干渴的旅人水袋中的最后一口水，虽然不能消除干渴，却足以给他继续蹒跚前行的希望。

而另外一个例外，现在就蜷缩在雷斯林面前满是尘土的小巷中。雷斯林怀着不安和惊奇默默看着他，如果说岁月对罗拉娜格外仁慈，那对这个陌生人来说岁月简直就像失效了一样。今夜，银月索林纳瑞和红月努林塔瑞都接近满月，明亮的月光照亮了奈拉卡的这个没有灯光的偏僻角落。透过陌生人脸上的淤青和尘土，雷斯林发现陌生人有一张相当好看的面容，凸起的颧骨，苍白的面颊，清晰的下颌线，漆黑的头发略微有些长，蓬乱的遮在脸上。陌生人看起来完完全全是个人类，可在雷斯林盯着他观察的这段时间内，他的脸上甚至没有增加一道皱纹。

面对这种完全无法解释的现象，雷斯林不知道是该恐惧还是惊叹。犹豫了半晌后，他终究还是无法把这样一个奇迹扔在街上自生自灭。虽然可能存在不可知的危险，但是哪怕作为一个珍稀的研究样本，也值得冒险救一下这个陌生人了，雷斯林默默想到。

借着法术的力量，雷斯林尽量避开街上零星路人的注意，把陌生人拖回了他目前居住的破盾旅店。幸好由于奈拉卡这个城市在晚上过于危险，街上本就没有什么人。

当雷斯林终于成功避开了所有人的注意，拖着陌生人来到他的房间门口，推开门，浓郁的栀子花香水味扑面而来，他看见他姐姐奇蒂拉的盟友、奈拉卡城里最后的一个黑袍法师、这两天来一直在十分热心的帮他渡过各种麻烦、甚至似乎把他当成了全城唯一可以进行深度交流的人的女巫伊欧兰瑟，正坐在屋子里等他。

雷斯林下意识的试图遮住拖在身后的陌生人，然而伊欧兰瑟显然已经看到了一切，甚至丝毫没有掩饰满脸的诧异。“我给你带了毯子和衣服……”伊欧兰瑟困惑地开始说，“雷斯林……这是你朋友吗？”

雷斯林尴尬的在原地沉默着，不知道该如何解释。伊欧兰瑟看看雷斯林，又看看昏迷的陌生人，脸上突然显现出明了的神情。她在黑袍的口袋内摸索了一会儿，掏出了一个小瓶子递给了雷斯林：“虽然我很讨厌黑暗之后神殿里的那些牧师，但是他们调配疗伤的药膏确实很有效。”

雷斯林避开了伊欧兰瑟拿着瓶子的手，只是把陌生人拖到了床上，“谢谢……但是你已经帮了我太多了，我不习惯于欠别人人情。”

伊欧兰瑟笑了，“你以为我是看见什么人都要帮一把的白袍法师吗？我帮你是有我自己的考虑，只要你把我为你做的一切都告诉你姐姐，你就不欠我任何人情。”

看着雷斯林接过了药膏，伊欧兰瑟露出了满意的笑容，“好吧，那我就不打扰你和你的…朋友…了。”她丢给雷斯林一个神秘的笑容，打开魔法通道，像一阵栀子花瓣汇成的微风一样离开了。

雷斯林站在原地愣了一会儿，困惑的想着伊欧兰瑟临走前那个笑容到底是什么意思。最终他摇了摇头赶走了这个疑惑，伊欧兰瑟身上神秘的事本来就太多，没必要为了一个微笑浪费头脑。

雷斯林打了盆水，开始帮陌生人清洗身上的血迹和尘土，检查他的伤势。还好，这个陌生人似乎格外走运，虽然有不少伤口，也许还伴有轻微的脑震荡，但是没有内出血也没有骨折。在给陌生人上药的时候，雷斯林有一瞬间恍惚觉得好像回到了那年索拉斯发生瘟疫的时候，那时他还没被高塔中的试炼毁去健康，还没有变成现在这幅人人唯恐避之不及的样貌，那时他作为镇上少数几个有药理知识的人，每日从早到晚的忙于照顾病人，而卡拉蒙担忧的在他身边转来转去试图帮忙，结果往往弄巧成拙。

想到这里，雷斯林的心脏好像刺痛了一下，他暗暗骂着自己又不争气的想起了卡拉蒙，努力把内心那个空洞赶到了灵魂的角落。“卡拉蒙和坦尼斯他们已经死了，死在了血海的大漩涡里……”雷斯林对自己说，“我借着龙珠的力量逃了出来，但是救不了他们……人不能沉缅于已经逝去的事物，是时候放手了……”

雷斯林终于安顿好陌生人，瘫倒在火炉边的椅子上长长叹了一口气。这一天发生了太多事情，他已经没有什么精力再思考等陌生人醒了以后该怎么办了，在炉火带来的温暖中，雷斯林就这样睡着了。

* * *

Part 2

第六日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

睡眠一向很浅的雷斯林被一声尖叫惊醒，他尚未清醒的头脑中冒出的第一个念头是他们遭到了袭击，与此同时身体已经本能的抓起身边的玛济斯法杖，手伸到挂在黑袍腰带上携带法术材料的袋子里，做好了战斗的准备。

然后雷斯林发现，这声让楼下的旅店老板戳着天花板愤怒的喊着“谁他妈的在半夜三更鬼叫”的尖叫声，来自床上那个现在正抱着头一脸痛苦表情的陌生人。

雷斯林阴沉着脸冷笑了一声，放下法杖，拉起兜帽遮住了脸。“雷斯林马哲理，你以为你遇到了另一个罗拉娜吗？这只不过是又一个会把你当成怪物的蠢货”，雷斯林暗暗骂着自己。

“你最好不要乱动”，雷斯林干巴巴地说，“看样子你确实是撞到了头，如果你不想在我这个可怕的黑袍法师的屋子里躺上一个星期的话，就别再揉你的头了。”

陌生人又试着用手碰了碰头，疼的吸了一口冷气。“可怕？为什么你会觉得自己很可怕？就因为你穿的是黑袍吗？我又不是三岁小孩，会相信黑袍法师都是献祭活人的冷血杀手这种鬼话。”

雷斯林眯起了眼睛，“那么一分钟前发出那声鬼叫的难道是来自另一个位面的不死生物吗？”

“啊……”陌生人恍然大悟的长叹了一声，“那是因为我刚醒过来的时候恍恍惚惚的，看见你穿着黑袍抱着这根奇怪的法杖坐在火炉边，在火光的映照下皮肤还闪着金属的光泽……”他尴尬的抓了抓头发，又疼的皱了皱眉。“毕竟……你也得承认这种景象不是每天都能见到的，所以我迷迷糊糊的时候……还以为眼前坐着努塔瑞。”他尴尬的笑了两声。“对了，我叫塞尔吉奥，不过我的朋友们都叫我萨沙，你叫什么？”

雷斯林怀疑的看着塞尔吉奥那双好像幽静的密林一样的眼睛，犹豫地说道：“雷斯林马哲理。”

“雷斯林？那我可以叫你小雷吗？你也可以叫我萨沙。”绿眼睛的年轻人毫无戒心的笑了，那笑容晃的雷斯林有点眼花。“不行，”雷斯林硬邦邦的说，“我救了你一命不代表我就会把你当朋友。”

看着年轻人脸上有些失望的表情，雷斯林放缓了语气，“你刚才提到了黑魔法之神努塔瑞的名字，你也是真神的信徒吗？”从帕拉丁和塔克西丝的星座在天空消失那天到现在，不过过去了半年多的时间，真神回归的消息虽然已在安塞隆大陆传开，可绝大多数的人依然只把诸神当做传说。即使是在黑暗之后大军中的佣兵中，不相信真神存在的人也为数众多，毕竟，并非每个士兵都见识过黑暗之后的神迹。

年轻人皱了皱眉，“我吗？说实话，我的家族是信仰非常坚定的家族，我们甚至在大灾变之后也从未放弃对真神的信仰，几百年来我们一直在等待真神回归的时刻……”

雷斯林默默叹了口气，“好吧，既然你是帕拉丁的信徒，那就不应该和我这个黑袍法师呆在一起，更不应该出现在奈拉卡……”雷斯林疲倦的揉了揉眉头，“等你什么时候不头晕了就赶紧离开这个城市吧……”

“我到底什么时候说过我是光明诸神的信徒？”年轻人困惑的问到。雷斯林一把拦住他又习惯性的抬起来去抓头发的手，“因为我看得出来，你绝不是黑暗的追随者。你的灵魂中闪耀着光明，不像我，已经走上了黑暗的道路……”

塞尔吉奥笑了起来，“虽然你的袍子是黑的，可我并不觉得你身上有黑暗和邪恶，为什么你要这么着急的把自己当成坏人？至于我嘛，我是个诗人，如果非要说我是谁的信徒，也许掌管历史的中立之神吉立安更为合适。”

雷斯林翻了个巨大的白眼，“一个诗人，吉立安的信徒，出现在黑暗之后的都城奈拉卡，这简直像个笑话。”雷斯林稍稍打量了一下塞尔吉奥，“要是我的红袍还没染黑穿在你身上也许还真的很合适……”雷斯林突然意识到自己说的太多了。

果然塞尔吉奥惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“红袍？你自己改变了袍色？这样做的法师不是会被法师议会视为叛逆法师吗？”

雷斯林退后几步坐回椅子上，“没错，我现在确实是叛逆法师，不过……”他的声音冷了下来，好像蛇类在猎物耳畔的低语，“如果你觉得把我交给法师议会能让你得到什么好处的话，我会让你死得比黑暗之后神殿里的祭品更惨。”

雷斯林满意的看着塞尔吉奥在他的威胁下瑟缩了一下，除了坎德人和迟钝的好像少了半个脑子的卡拉蒙之外，还没有人能在雷斯林的威胁下镇定自若。

所以当他看到塞尔吉奥似乎一点都没受到半分钟前那两句威胁到影响，继续兴冲冲的和他聊天，雷斯林觉得自己今天怕不是不太走运捡到了一个被撞傻的小诗人。

“你为什么疑心这么重呢……你刚救了我，我有什么理由害你嘛……”小诗人继续叽叽喳喳。

“这就是为什么你被人揍到昏迷在街上，而我有能力救你。”雷斯林嘲讽地说，“如果你就这么点警惕性的话，我担保你在奈拉卡活不过一天。”雷斯林摇了摇头：“真不懂你一个根本不知道如何战斗的诗人来这里做什么，按理说中立神明的追随者甚少介入光明与黑暗的争斗……”

小诗人不好意思的笑了两声，“其实吧，我来这里的目的和别的人没什么不同……作为一个诗人，我已经写了几百首十四行诗，可没有一首能引起人们的注意……然后我就突然想到如果我能写写奈拉卡的景象，说不定能引起轰动呢……”

雷斯林觉得又好气又好笑。“所以你根本就是什么准备也没做就跑来这里了是吗？”他叹了一口气，“看来你不是被撞傻的是真的傻……”雷斯林无视了小诗人发出的被冒犯的抗议声，继续说道：“你有去处吗？等你恢复了还是快点离开这里吧，我可不想过几天看见你又躺在哪条巷子里。”

小诗人尴尬的眨着眼睛，“问题就是……我可能真的撞的不轻……来奈拉卡之前的事情我都记不太清了……”

“……”

“雷斯林？你……你生气了吗？”

“太晚了，我要休息了……”

雷斯林一边用伊欧兰瑟带来的毯子在火炉边打了个地铺，一边非常头疼的想着该拿小诗人怎么办才好。他不知道塞尔吉奥有什么可以谋生的手段，从他身上的衣服的质量来看他手头大概不富裕。如果雷斯林要独自承担两个人的生活开销，他钱袋里本来就不剩几枚的钢币就更要大大缩水了，更何况小诗人还没有进出城门用的黑证，找旅店老板欧仁给他办一张假证也要花费不少……

其实雷斯林大可以明天一早就把小诗人赶走，毕竟在雷斯林眼里他们两个到现在还是约等于陌生人，可是这种能和人正常交流的感觉对他来说实在太难得了……

听着小诗人均匀的呼吸，雷斯林渐渐的在炉火的温暖中睡着了，这一夜，噩梦难得的没有来找他。

* * *

Part 3

第八日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

雷斯林疑惑的盯着像旋风一样在屋里忙来忙去的小诗人。

虽然伊欧兰瑟说那瓶疗伤药膏效果很好，可雷斯林还是觉得萨沙的恢复速度快的让人困惑，才过去了两天的时间，他就已经像个没有受伤的人一样活蹦乱跳了。如果不是萨沙的样貌非常好看，雷斯林几乎要认为他有食人魔的血统。

雷斯林发现自己非常自然的就习惯了这个话唠小诗人的存在。他一向以为，自己讨厌所有像卡拉蒙一样一刻也不能消停的人，可现在，雷斯林只得不情愿地承认，他那大脑少根筋的哥哥恐怕只是经常在不合时宜的时候发出太大的噪音而已。

雷斯林手里捧着萨沙泡的药草茶，透过茶杯上飘出的几缕热气，他的眼神无意识的盯在萨沙身上，陷入了漫无边际的沉思。虽然在来到奈拉卡之前，他已经成功的把一直在吸食自己生命力的费斯坦但提勒斯囚禁在了龙珠里，所以也不会再经历那种仿佛溺水窒息一样的咳嗽发作了，但是四年来他已经习惯了帕萨理安给的这种缓解咳嗽的药草茶的味道，那味道不好闻，但是却莫名的让雷斯林心安。

“雷斯林？雷斯林？”雷斯林从自己的思绪中惊醒，视线对上了那双灰绿色的眼睛。“发生什么事了吗？你一直在盯着我看。”萨沙担忧的问到。

雷斯林别开了视线，感觉脸上有一丝可疑的热度。他没法告诉萨沙，萨沙是他眼中唯一的一丝美好，唯一一件不会在他眼前衰败的事物，这些话听起来太怪异了，即使没心没肺如同萨沙，恐怕也会被这些话吓走。

雷斯林默默地放下茶杯站起来，“今天我要去伊欧兰瑟租住的那家法器店，赎回那把昨天被龙人抢走的匕首，你想一起去看看吗？正好可以试一试你的假证能不能骗过守卫。”

过去这几天雷斯林一直在奈拉卡所谓的“大法师之塔”，也就是几间快要倒塌的破屋子里，给黑袍法师们留下的各种书籍和卷轴归类，指望能从“论调教家庭养殖鹦鹉诵读咒语的可能性及其价值推论的评估”这种令人无语的废话里，发现一些遗留下来的有价值的记载。目前看来这个打算是彻底失败了，黑袍法师们大约是在失望离开之际搬走了所有值得收藏的书籍和手稿。话又说回来，黑暗之后把黑魔法之神努塔瑞诱骗到她的阵营，却又如此对待黑袍法师们，也难怪除了伊欧兰瑟之外所有有能力的法师都已经离开了奈拉卡。就在昨天，龙人以奉黑暗之后的命令搜查龙珠为理由，又在大法师之塔里乱砸了一通，雷斯林一直系在手臂上的那把作为最后的防身手段的匕首也被没收了。好在搜刮到了战利品的龙人没再对雷斯林进行更仔细的搜身，这才让他藏在袍子暗袋里的龙珠安然无恙。

萨沙笑了笑，雀跃的说道：“好啊，我还从来没有见过法器店是什么样子呢！店主应该不会拒绝让我这种不会魔法的人进去吧？”

雷斯林看着面前这个好像根本不担心进城的路上可能遇到危险的小诗人，开始后悔自己为了转移话题问了这句话。

时间已是傍晚，在白门等待进城的人不多。在排队等待例行的证件检查时。雷斯林拽住向四周探头探脑的萨沙，“别再看来看去了！虽然欧仁做假证的水平很棒，但是你最好还是不要引起注意。”雷斯林压低了声音嘶嘶地说。

小诗人有点受伤的抗议道：“我二十四岁了不是四岁……”雷斯林紧紧拽住萨沙在空着比划着的手臂打断了他的话，把他拉进队伍。他紧张地看了看在门前守卫的龙人，还好，他们似乎没有注意到萨沙的一系列缺心眼行为。雷斯林突然意识到，萨沙的动作似乎变得有些僵硬，他紧紧的箍在萨沙手腕上的手指感受到了皮肤下快的不正常的脉搏。雷斯林默默想到，有时间真的要好好给他检查一下有没有心脏方面的问题，别是像佛林特一样有心脏病。

抵达斯奈戈的法器店时，天色已经擦黑了。萨沙罕见的一直沉默着，既没有好奇的在法器店里四处打量，也没有拉着雷斯林问东问西，只是在一旁默默看着雷斯林和斯奈戈就这把匕首的赎金讨价还价。最终斯奈戈同意雷斯林用调配药剂抵偿匕首的赎金，这为雷斯林省下了五个钢币。

在雷斯林拉着萨沙离开前，斯奈戈犹豫的看着他们两个说道：“先生们，以我在奈拉卡生活了这些年的经验，我真心的建议你们两个尽量避免在天黑后外出。对奈拉卡的这些佣兵和龙人来说，你们两个站在一起看起来实在太像完美的霸凌对象了……不管怎么说，我不想没收到那批药剂就听到你们出事的消息。”

雷斯林颔首致谢：“谢谢你，先生，我的魔法足以保护我们二人。”

雷斯林拉着萨沙快步向白门走去，一路上尽量走在阴影中，避开路人的目光，索林纳瑞和努林塔瑞都尚未出现在天空中，黑暗为他们提供了绝好的遮蔽。然而好景不长，在接近白门的一条小巷中，他和萨沙迎面遇上了三个显然已经醉酒的黑暗圣徒。雷斯林拉着萨沙转身折返，急匆匆的想要避开这三个人，换一条路出城，然而身后的脚步声一直没有消失，反而越来越近。直到雷斯林误入了一条死胡同，他才终于停下了脚步，明白一场冲突已经不可避免。

雷斯林转过身面对着三个黑暗圣徒，把萨沙拉到身后。面前三个醉汉慢慢靠近，其中一个满脸贪婪的盯着雷斯林手里的玛济斯法杖，另外两个人不怀好意的打量着被雷斯林护在身后的萨沙。雷斯林早已掏出了玫瑰花瓣，睡眠术咒语正要脱口而出，就看到一个黑白相间的身影一阵旋风一样的冲了出去，瞬时间，面前的三个黑暗圣徒全都倒在了地上，未吭一声。

有那么几秒钟的时间，雷斯林的大脑震惊的完全停止了工作。他在三具尸体旁边蹲下来检查，每具尸体的脖子上都有一道完美的刀口，干净利落的割开了动脉和气管。雷斯林慢慢抬起头看向站在尸体旁边的萨沙，他本能地感到非常的不对劲，萨沙正一动不动的看着自己的双手和手上还滴这血液的匕首，抖得像风中的落叶一样，就好像他也完全被发生的一切吓呆了。

“塞…萨沙……”雷斯林拽了拽萨沙的袖子，小声唤到，“萨沙，我们得赶快离开这里，很快就会有人发现的!”眼看着萨沙似乎完全没有恢复意识的迹象，雷斯林叹了口气，掏出龙珠打开了魔法通道，硬拖着萨沙从魔法通道直接返回破盾旅馆的房间。

雷斯林把萨沙强行摁到椅子里，拖过水盆开始清理萨沙身上凶案现场的痕迹。虽然萨沙看起来没受什么伤，但是从颈动脉喷出的鲜血溅了他一身一脸，这些都必须在守卫开始搜查前处理干净。黑暗圣徒的死可不是小事，雷斯林知道最迟到明日，奈拉卡的守卫一定会开始全城搜查。

盆里的水很快就红的像努林塔瑞的月光，雷斯林估量了一下萨沙衣服上的血迹，觉得这件衣服已经没法洗干净了，只能扔掉。萨沙这个时候似乎终于恢复了一些意识，他抬起头看着雷斯林，绿色的眼睛里绝望和恐惧像水潭里的波浪一样滚动着。

“雷斯林……”萨沙的嗓音沙哑的吓人，“我…我杀了人……”

雷斯林阴沉的看着他，没有开口。

“可是我……我不知道为什么会这样，我也不知道自己是怎么做到的……就好像……是本能。”萨沙慌张的快要哭出来，用手捂住了脸，“神啊，我到底是什么人……”

雷斯林死死抓住萨沙的手腕，把萨沙的手从脸上拉开，强迫萨沙看着他的眼睛。“记住，如果你不想我们两个都丧命的话，你今天什么都没做，我们在斯奈戈的店里赎回匕首后就直接通过魔法回到房间了，你没见过那三个黑暗圣徒，也从不知道该怎么用这把匕首。”

即使是全世界最没心没肺的坎德人，在雷斯林的这种语气面前也会畏缩。萨沙被吓得完全忘记了歇斯底里，呆呆地点着头。

“很好。”雷斯林的语气略有缓和，“现在，赶紧把你这身沾血的衣服换下来，不然就连地精都能猜到发生了什么事情了。”

雷斯林转过身去在他的旧衣服里翻找着，想要找到适合萨沙身材的衣服，顺便，遮掩住自己眼里的纠结。他相信萨沙关于失忆的话是真的，因为像雷斯林这样已经踏进了黑暗道路的人无法拥有萨沙那样的眼神。但是，留这样一个不知来历的人在身边会不会过于危险，毕竟谁也不知道，萨沙到底有怎样的过去……

事实证明，雷斯林的衣服萨沙一件也穿不了，虽然萨沙看起来身材纤细，可毕竟还是比雷斯林高了那么一点，而雷斯林又从来都是瘦的吓人，因此两个人穿的衣服足足差了一码。最终雷斯林从角落里翻出了伊欧兰瑟不知道什么时候送到这里的一件旧黑袍，总算换下了萨沙身上染血的衣服。

“这穿起来感觉好奇怪……”萨沙别扭的扯着身上的袍子，“为什么法师会喜欢穿这种袍子，好不方便。你们法师到底在袍子底下穿了什么……”雷斯林的眼睛危险的眯了起来，萨沙未说完的话全都呛在了嗓子里。

* * *

Part 4

第十四日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

黑暗圣徒被杀的风波有惊无险的过去了，黑暗之后的祭司们坚定的认为此事是隐之光——奈拉卡城内的一个抵抗组织——所为，故而丝毫没有怀疑到他这个在“大法师之塔”打杂的小法师身上。

这些天来，雷斯林白天带着萨沙去大法师之塔调配给斯奈戈的药剂，天黑前二人再一同返回破盾旅馆。意料之中的，萨沙在奈拉卡城内没有找到任何的工作机会，毕竟这座城根本就是为战争和专制而建，属于自由的诗歌正是这座城市要扼杀的对象。因此，萨沙并没有钱可以再找一个房间租住，只好一直在雷斯林的屋子里打地铺，白天在大法师之塔给雷斯林帮忙，以此“抵偿他的食宿费”，虽然说雷斯林从没觉得萨沙住在这里是什么额外的负担。

雷斯林发现，自从那晚以后，萨沙虽然表面上依然大大咧咧一切如常，可是在晚上，当萨沙以为雷斯林正专注于钻研法术书时，他会一个人静静的坐着，看着夜空中的月亮发呆。雷斯林不知道萨沙是在沉思，还是在忧伤中徘徊着寻找出口，他只知道每次看到这样的萨沙，他心里都会有一种沉甸甸的苦涩感觉。有时候雷斯林在半夜醒来，会发现萨沙大约是在迷迷糊糊中爬到了他的床上，像受伤的小猫一样蜷缩在他身边拽着他的黑袍，在睡梦中不安地蹙眉。雷斯林一向非常、非常、非常讨厌别人侵犯他的私人空间，可在这种时刻，他只是悄悄拽过毯子盖住萨沙，继续睡过去。

这天，雷斯林调配好最后一批斯奈戈的药剂后，找了个僻静的房间，打算趁难得的独处机会研究一下口袋里的龙珠。通过厨房里叮叮当当的声音判断，萨沙应该正在清理大法师之塔里乱七八糟令人毫无头绪的各种器皿，这项工作应该一时半会儿不会结束。雷斯林掩上门，把自己雕刻的支架摆在桌子上，在暗袋里的一堆弹珠里摸到了那颗冰冷圆润的珠子。龙珠在架子上恢复了本来的大小，球体内的迷雾中闪烁着悠悠的绿光，好像萨沙的眼睛。

雷斯林已经通过费斯坦但提勒斯知道了龙珠的使用方法，今天他的目的是测试龙珠对各种探测性咒语的反应。雷斯林对龙珠施加着一条条咒语，在法术书上记录下试验结果，渐渐地，他完全沉浸在研究中，忘了注意萨沙的动静。

一声玻璃破碎的声音让雷斯林猛地抬起头，他看见萨沙呆立在门口，脚边躺着一只烧杯的尸体。

萨沙就好像被催眠了一样，灰绿色的眼睛里笼罩着厚厚的迷雾，没有一丝意识的光亮。恐惧像冰冷的蛇一样爬上雷斯林的喉咙，他想起在西瓦纳斯提时看到的被龙珠控制的精灵国王罗拉克，还有曾经美丽如同梦幻的西瓦纳斯提，是如何被罗拉克的噩梦扭曲成死亡之地。

龙珠开始散发出五色的光芒，最终合为混沌的白光，一只手从球体中伸出，召唤着萨沙。雷斯林看着在无意识中一步步走向龙珠的萨沙，绝望的试图回忆有没有什么法术可以终止龙珠的魔法。然而龙珠是有自己意识的法器，它催眠了萨沙，就不会轻易放弃到手的祭品，只要萨沙的手触碰到那只手，他就将永远困在梦魇中，只有死亡才能让他解脱……

雷斯林在内心第无数次的咒骂自己的不小心，深吸一口气，握住了龙珠中伸出的那只手。那只手立刻紧紧箍住了他的手，试图把雷斯林拉向深渊，彻骨的寒意袭来，让整只手的骨骼疼痛不已。雷斯林全神贯注的和龙珠争夺着控制权，慢慢将那只手拉向自己。阻力突然消失，龙珠向他屈服了，毒龙在龙珠内显形。

“我命令你，放开那个被你催眠的人类。”雷斯林阴沉的说到。

“我没有催眠任何人类。”毒龙的声音空洞的在雷斯林脑中回响。

雷斯林沉默了两秒。“不管你对他做了什么，我命令你立刻停下来。”雷斯林的声音中透着冰霜之意。

毒龙眼中闪过一丝戏谑之意，服从了雷斯林的命令。

雷斯林放开了龙珠中的那只手，龙珠的光芒暗淡了下来，恢复了原样，闪着幽幽的绿光。

“萨沙？萨沙？”雷斯林拍了拍萨沙的脸颊，想要唤回萨沙的神智。灰绿色眼睛里的迷雾已经消失，然而理智显然还没有回到这个躯体。萨沙呆呆的看着雷斯林，潭水一样深不见底的眼睛里，有一丝让雷斯林感到非常陌生的光。雷斯林困惑的看着灰绿色中流转的那道光，突然感觉萨沙的手落在了他的腰上。

雷斯林僵在原地，愣愣的看着面前那双越靠越近的绿色眼睛，操控龙珠已经耗去了他太多精力，大脑好像生锈的齿轮一样搞不清眼前的状况。

双唇相触的一刻，雷斯林的思维如同被萨沙打碎的烧杯一样散落了一地。他的第一反应是想推开萨沙，他从不知道这种事情可以发生在同性别的人之间。然而萨沙的吻像潮水卷走沙滩上的沙一般，层层剥去他的理智，愉悦的火焰好像魔法带来的温暖一般席卷全身，燃尽最后一丝意识。

在恍惚中，萨沙把雷斯林推到了墙上，逐渐加深这个吻，凌乱的呼吸纠缠着拂过皮肤，激起一阵战栗。雷斯林无意识的搂住萨沙的腰，开始回应这个吻。

萨沙如释重负一般的轻叹一声，更用力的把雷斯林压向冰凉的石质墙面，好像他想要抹去二人间一切的空隙。吻从脸颊一路向下游移，最终落在柔软的颈窝上，萨沙的手在黑袍的腰带上摸索着。

“雷斯林？雷斯林？你在吗？”伊欧兰瑟的声音在楼下响起。雷斯林的意识猛然回到了躯体中，他用力推开萨沙，靠在墙上喘息着。

萨沙并没有立刻恢复清醒，他困惑的歪头看了看雷斯林，眼神迷离，随即伸出手臂试图把雷斯林搂回怀里。雷斯林修长的手指紧紧箍住了萨沙的手腕，手臂上传来的疼痛终于唤回了萨沙的理智，迷蒙的灰绿色中出现了几分清明的光。

“雷斯林……”萨沙满脸惊诧的看着雷斯林黑袍上半解的腰带，喃喃的想要说些什么，却被推门而入的伊欧兰瑟打断了。

伊欧兰瑟愣在了门口，紫罗兰色的眼睛里满是诧异。她的视线在两人身上转了一圈，随即一抹促狭的笑意浮现在她的嘴角。“啊……我好像打扰到你们了……”伊欧兰瑟看着掩饰不住尴尬的雷斯林，笑得更为开心了，“我只是来传一个口信，艾瑞阿卡斯听说了你是奇蒂拉的弟弟，对你很感兴趣，打算这几天召见你，给老朋友的弟弟寻个职位。你明天就可以收拾收拾去红馆里住了……”伊欧兰瑟转向已经红的像一只熟透的虾一样的萨沙，调皮的眨了眨眼，“我想艾瑞阿卡斯应该不会介意你这位朋友和你一起住过去。” 

* * *

Part 5

第十四日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

雷斯林醒来的时候，银月和红月正挂在中天。他眨了眨眼睛，看见萨沙默默的靠着墙坐在地板上，双臂抱着膝盖。索林纳瑞和努林塔瑞的光芒透过云层和窗子，星星点点的洒在他身上。

“萨沙？”雷斯林坐在萨沙身边，小心翼翼的唤到。在下午大法师之塔的意外之后，萨沙在这一天剩下的时间里都异常的沉默，没有了熟悉的叽叽喳喳声，雷斯林觉得有些不安。

听到他的声音，萨沙很明显的抖了一下，把头埋的更低了。雷斯林犹豫了半天，最后僵硬的伸出胳膊搂住了萨沙。萨沙的身体僵了一下，然后紧紧的抱住了他，脸埋在雷斯林的肩膀上。

雷斯林笨拙的拍了拍萨沙的后背，“如果是因为下午的意外的话，大可不必。就连最富经验的法师也可能被龙珠迷惑……”

萨沙拼命摇了摇头，“不……我不知道怎么和你解释……今天看到龙珠之后，我想起了一些事情……”

萨沙的声音绝望的好像将要溺水的人。雷斯林目不转睛的看进萨沙的眼睛，仿佛想看到藏在幽幽绿色之后的灵魂。“别忘了我是个相当厉害的黑袍法师，要想用你的故事吓到我可真的要费一番功夫。”

萨沙带着哭腔笑了两声，只是沉默。

“你不是人类，对吗？”雷斯林的声音里充满肯定。

萨沙猛的抬起头，“你怎么……”

雷斯林讽刺的笑了一下，“我的眼睛受到了蕊拉娜的诅咒，这是帕萨里安在试炼之后给我的‘赐予’，为的是让我学会谦卑……世界上的一切事物在我眼中都会迅速走向衰亡，但是当我看着你的时候，我看不到时间留下的痕迹……”雷斯林叹了口气，“人类不可能做到这一点，所以从看见你的第一天起，我就觉得你的身份大概很特殊……”

萨沙吸了吸鼻子，低下了头，凌乱的黑发耷拉下来。

“的确……”萨沙的声音闷闷的响起，有一丝沙哑，“你的推测全都没错，我所属的族类比克莱恩的任何其他种族都要古老……”

仿佛神明有意为之一般，遮挡银月的云层被风吹散，索林纳瑞的银光盖过了红月。在如练的月色中，雷斯林带着几许赞叹和敬畏的看到，从萨沙身上浮现出一个银色的幻影，美丽飘渺的好似传说中的生灵。

“银龙……”雷斯林叹了一口气。“我早该想到的……所以萨沙是你在龙族中的名字？”

“确切地说，曾经是……”萨沙的脸上有一丝凄楚，“克莱恩的所有种族都认为龙是最受诸神宠爱的生物，我们拥有漫长的寿命，天生的强大魔法，无论是法术还是刀剑都难以穿透的坚硬护甲……并且，每一条龙都可以直接与神明进行交流，不是像牧师那样通过向神明祈祷才能得到回应，而是直接感受到神明的意愿。”

雷斯林轻叹一声：“我不知道这是无上的赐福还是终极的诅咒……”

“是诅咒……”萨沙的声音颤抖着，“我的同族们都认为这是独属于龙族的荣耀，让我们成为比其他种族更为古老而高贵的存在。可我只觉得这是世间最沉重的枷锁……如果说塔克西丝的五色龙还有一些他们自己的小心思，我们这些属于帕拉丁的金属龙就好像神明的工具一样，为达成他们的意志而存在。”

萨沙痛苦的抓着头发，好像要赶走头脑中的梦魇。“我本以为我可以忍受这样的命运，毕竟我们也不是永生的，总有一天死亡会带来解脱……可是后来我姐姐出了事故……她爱上了一个人类。”

雷斯林大约明白萨沙经历了怎样的悲剧了，在史书的记载中，与人类相爱的银龙仅有一条。

“你应该知道，就是修玛的故事，我姐姐就是故事里的那条银龙。帕拉丁给了他们两个选择，一是两个人都忘记自己曾经是谁，在山林间共度一生，任由世界被塔克西丝占据，二是承担起挽救世界于深渊的责任……”

“我一向不认为这能算得上是一个选择……”雷斯林轻声说。

萨沙发出一声近似抽噎的声音，轻轻握住了雷斯林的手。“故事的结局，众所周知。龙族的爱情一生只有一次，所以姐姐毅然随修玛上了战场，再也没有回来……但是最让我不安的不是姐姐的死，在那场战争中我的很多族人都献出了生命，我那时因为尚且年幼才躲过了这种命运。”萨沙皱起了眉头，“让我日益感到恐惧的是，龙族平日里根本不会离开我们聚居的地方，到人类的领地里到处乱晃。姐姐是在帕拉丁的指引下才出现在修玛面前，如果没有神的意愿，这一切都不会发生。”

“你的意思是说……”雷斯林同样感到不安渐渐攥紧了心脏，“你姐姐是否是出于自己的意愿爱上修玛的，在神的意愿下自由意志是否存在……”

萨沙默默的点了点头，在无意识中攥紧了雷斯林的手，“当疑虑和恐惧变得无法忍受的时候，我叛逃了。”萨沙嘲讽的笑了一声，“作为诸神创造世界以来第一条叛逃的银龙，连帕拉丁也不知道该如何处置我……但毕竟，神明的怒火是严酷的，因为对神明和自己使命的怀疑，我被诸神判处剥夺龙族的身份和真实的记忆，流放到人类的世界。”

“用剥夺身份来惩罚质疑自己身份的人，”雷斯林摇了摇头，“果然是将伊斯塔和它所有的民众从安塞隆大陆上抹去的诸神。”

“所以我现在既不是龙也不是人类，我不知道自己是什么，我身上还存在着一些龙的本能，可我的形体、魔法、寿命都已经被剥夺了。”

“所以龙珠才能这么轻易的蛊惑你，”雷斯林沉吟道，“它本就是设计来捕获龙族的。”

“可也多亏它催眠了我，才解开了记忆的封印。”萨沙耸了耸肩。“可是我……我现在不知道该怎么办了。”萨沙抬起头直看进雷斯林的眼睛，焦虑的咬着嘴唇，雷斯林感觉自己仿佛要迷失在这片绿色的密林中。“雷斯林，我……我喜欢你……可是……你我都知道我出现在奈拉卡是件十分可疑的事，而你又在光明阵营一心想要收服的名单上……”

雷斯林沉默了，他隐约猜到萨沙对自己有什么特殊的感情，但是真的亲耳听到萨沙讲出来，还是让他有一种说不出的感觉。他颤抖着在自己的灵魂中搜寻着答案，感觉自己一生都从未如此焦虑过。猛然间，他发现被他藏在灵魂角落的那个空洞，不知什么时候已经消失了……

雷斯林抬眼对上萨沙的视线，平静像溪水一般冲走了焦虑。“我相信，你姐姐的爱并非出自神的意愿，就像你的一样……”雷斯林柔声说，“虽然神明操控着你们的命运，但是，即使强大如诸神，也无法创造爱。你的反叛是出自你自己的意愿，你的爱也同样如此。”雷斯林犹豫了一下，轻轻吻上萨沙的额头，轻声呢喃道：“虽然，也许诸神确实借此达到了他们的目的……”

* * *

Part 6

第十八日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

“萨沙……”雷斯林第一百零一次的划去纸上写错的符号，恼火的揉了揉额头，“你能不能不要再一刻不停的发出噪音了，我真的需要安静。”在房间里像困兽一样焦躁的乱转了一整天的萨沙停下了脚步，眨巴着可怜兮兮的绿眼睛，“可是这里是红馆，离塔克西丝的神殿太近了，银龙的本能让我觉得很不舒服，我甚至无时无刻都能感受到她的威压……”

雷斯林想起自己在法术书里读到过，光明的信徒在属于黑暗的圣地中会感到非常难受，反之亦然，萨沙这几天想必过得很不舒服。

他叹了口气，这几天来在红馆中闲逛时，有时候走的离黑暗之后的神殿太近，连他也会感受到那种让人窒息的力量。而已经消失了一段时间的噩梦，又开始夜夜纠缠着他，把他的梦境笼罩在死亡的阴影下。在梦中，雷斯林看到母亲站在坟墓边哀伤的召唤着他，而当他试图走近时，母亲的面容变为了塔克西丝冰冷美丽的面庞，黑暗之后的利爪刺穿他的胸膛……

“红馆的图书馆中有不少黑暗圣徒留下的诗篇，如果你还对写诗感兴趣的话，可以去那里打发打发时间？”雷斯林试图转移萨沙的注意力。

萨沙不屑的哼了一声，“我已经看过那些诗歌了，通篇都是令人无语的废话，对塔克西丝她老人家的威仪极尽吹捧，连我那些无人问津的诗也比这要好。如果黑暗之后手下都是这样只会拍马屁的废物的话，难怪她的军队最近节节败退……”雷斯林紧张的一把捂住萨沙的嘴，“你忘了你在什么地方了吗？当心隔墙有耳……”

萨沙丢给他一个愧疚的眼神。“今天艾瑞阿卡斯和你说了什么？他真的要给你提供工作吗？我觉得他对法师的态度非常糟糕。”

雷斯林坐回椅子上，盯着桌上的羊皮纸叹了口气。“艾瑞阿卡斯想让我去达加堡监视奇蒂拉……”雷斯林皱了皱眉头，压低了声音，“我越来越觉得如果我打算投奔黑暗阵营的话，也许我站错了队，从目前的状况看奇蒂拉似乎是比艾瑞阿卡斯更好的领袖，在艾瑞阿卡斯的军队节节败退时，只有小奇的部队稳住了局面。”

“那你打算怎么办？”萨沙困惑的歪着头。

“我还是要去达加堡……”雷斯林沉吟道，“否则艾瑞阿卡斯就会先拿你开刀。但是，我不是奉皇帝的命令而去，而是为了自己。”

萨沙像猫一样懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，蹭到雷斯林背后搂住了雷斯林，鼻尖埋到了雷斯林的颈窝里。“反正不管你选择怎么做，我都会随你同去。”

“不行。”雷斯林打了个冷战，“达加堡是死灵骑士索思爵士的城堡，常人都无法忍受他身上散发出的阴森气息，你在那里会生不如死的。”雷斯林沉思了半晌，“而且索思还有强大的魔法，我不知道他会不会看出你的身份。”

萨沙有些失望的哼了一声。

雷斯林看看桌上的滴漏，拍了拍萨沙揽在他腰前的手臂。“明天我们就可以离开这里回破盾旅店住了，如果你觉得太难受的话可以早点去睡……”

“好吧……”萨沙绕到雷斯林面前，脸上带着最天真的笑容，“可你上次还没回答我，法师的袍子底下穿了什么呢……”

雷斯林向后缩了一下。“一……一般来说法师袍里没有别的衣服……”慌乱的大脑从嘴里甩出这句话。

萨沙看着像被困住的兔子一样的雷斯林笑出了声，轻柔的吻住了他。

……

欢愉像火焰一般席卷意识的每一个角落，在最后一分理智的作用下，雷斯林用手紧紧捂住嘴，压抑着呻吟声。

“你可以叫出来的，反正整个红馆里也没有几个活人……”萨沙在他耳边轻声呢喃着，滚烫的气息拂过耳畔。

雷斯林狠狠瞪了他一眼，没有移开手，他还不打算让附近的人都知道自己的隐私。

这个平日里能把坎德人吓得一哆嗦的眼神，在这样的情形下显然没有任何效力。萨沙笑着拉开雷斯林的手，用一个吻接住了一声不受控制的呻吟。

最后一丝清明也渐渐燃烧殆尽，萨沙的每一次动作都好像在意识的虚无中燃出一片烟火，玫瑰色的吻痕在皮肤上渐次绽放……

空气中黑暗之后的威压像清晨的雾气一般悄然消散，在爱面前，这位无比强大的女神也毫无权柄。 

* * *

Part 7

第二十三日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

雷斯林颤抖着走出魔法通道，力竭的跌在等了他一整天的萨沙怀里。萨沙还从未见过雷斯林因为使用魔法而透支了体力的样子，顿时被吓住了。他慌张的把雷斯林拖到火炉边的椅子上，手忙脚乱的泡了一杯茶递给他，其间撞翻了一只凳子和三只茶杯。

雷斯林哆嗦着把杯子凑到嘴边，差点把半杯茶洒在袍子上。

萨沙忧心忡忡的看着雷斯林，“雷斯林……你在达加堡看到了什么？情况很不好吗？”

雷斯林深吸了一口气，紧紧攥住了萨沙的手腕，完全没有意识到萨沙脸上吃痛的表情。“塔克西丝想要彻底摧毁这个世界上的魔法。”

“这怎么可能？”萨沙失声叫了出来，“即使她是三位主神之一，也不应该有能力这样打破克莱恩诸神间的平衡……”

“明日就是夜眼之夜，其时三月都将变为满月，在天空中排成一条直线。每年的这一夜都是克莱恩的魔法力量最强大的时候，安塞隆大陆上几乎所有的法师都会聚集在威莱斯的大法师之塔，在这一夜研习交流法术，制作药剂和法器……”雷斯林的声音里透着几分渴望和遗憾。

“黑暗之后打算在明夜用三位新的灰魔法之神代替三月，然后在大法师之塔把失去魔法的法师们全数消灭。这三位新神将直接听命于她，而黑暗之后将赐予他们魔法，这样光明、中立与黑暗三个阵营间的平衡就不算被打破……”

“难道黑暗之后挑中了你来帮她达成这个目标吗？”萨沙惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

雷斯林艰难的点了点头。“她赐予我暂时的魔法，让我明晚去摧毁高塔和法师们。如果效忠于她，她会满足我内心的愿望，背叛她，她就会毁灭我。”雷斯林茫然的看着自己的双手。“当初我脱下红袍换上黑袍来到奈拉卡是为了获得力量和地位，可现在看来，如果我效忠于黑暗之后，就只能永远向她摇尾乞怜，祈求她的赏赐。”

萨沙沉默了片刻，突然说道：“我不能插手你的选择，但是，我不认为站在黑暗之后的王座边受人膜拜就是你想要的。”萨沙认真的看着雷斯林，“我看得出来，你没有统治的野心，你根本不喜欢人群。你追求的地位和力量，真的是为了众人的膜拜吗？还是为了这地位和力量上附加的什么东西……”

雷斯林发出了神经质的笑声，“你把我想象得太好了，我向来只为了自己的利益行动……”雷斯林的脸上露出一丝苦涩的嘲讽，“别忘了，我两次杀死了自己的哥哥……我内心的黑暗远比你看到的多。”

萨沙握住了雷斯林还在颤抖的手，眼神里的温度好像能融化极南之地的坚冰。“这些黑暗是你的一部分，帕萨理安当初让你杀死卡拉蒙的幻象，就是为了让你看到黑暗，接受黑暗。可是你一直在逃避灵魂中的这份黑暗，所以它才会长出越来越多的毒刺……雷斯林，没有人的灵魂中是没有阴暗面的，即使是神明也不能，纯粹的光明和纯粹的黑暗一样，只会让人目盲。”

萨沙直直的看进雷斯林的眼睛，“龙族很少会告诉人类自己的真名，可是我在遇见你的第一天就把名字告诉你了，我的本能一直告诉我，你身上的黑暗面并不比任何一个普通人多。”

好像灵魂中的迷雾终于被驱散，雷斯林做出了决定。

“我追求力量与地位，”雷斯林缓慢而坚定的说，“是为了拥有能自由选择的权力，是为了脱离法师议会的束缚，是为了……有朝一日不用再向任何人俯首。”雷斯林撑着椅子的扶手站起来，“我走上黑暗的道路是想要成为掌握过去与现在的强者，得到帕兰萨斯被诅咒的大法师之塔，让法师议会不再干涉我的行动。”

萨沙笑了起来，“那明日正是你最好的机会。有如此筹码在手，法师议会一定会好好考虑你的提议。”

“虽然我好像帮不上什么忙，不过你想要我陪你一起去吗？”萨沙一脸无辜的看着雷斯林，仿佛一分钟前提出要用魔法的生死存亡威胁法师们的是另一个人。

雷斯林摇摇头，柔声说：“这是我自己的道路，我必须靠自己走完。”

“也好，”萨沙沉思了一下，“那我明天去帮伊欧兰瑟和隐之光，既然黑暗之后有这么大的动作，她们应该也要有危险了。”

雷斯林诧异的差点咬到舌头，“你什么时候找到了隐之光……”

“我出去找工作的那几天不是白费的，虽然没找到有报酬的工作，但是有这么一件没有报酬还需要冒险的。”萨沙笑的露出了两颗小虎牙，“之前我不知道你会如何选择，就没有接他们的工作，不过现在看来这应该不会妨碍你的打算了。对了，忘了告诉你，伊欧兰瑟和破盾旅店的店主欧仁也都是隐之光的成员，他们两个还是一对恋人……”萨沙滔滔不绝的开始兴奋的讲这些天来从隐之光那里听来的消息（或者说是八卦），雷斯林无奈的揉了揉眼睛，在一股脑倒来的大堆信息面前感到有些头晕。 

* * *

Part 8

第二十七日，米莎蒙月，AC352年

雷斯林沉默的行走在帕兰萨斯城内涌动的人群中，艰难地向高塔的方向前进，时不时被匆匆的路人撞得一个趔趄。

如果是在平时，雷斯林身上毫不掩饰的黑袍一定会在帕兰萨斯人中引起大面积的惊恐。但是就在昨天，黑暗之后的军队被彻底摧毁，艾瑞阿卡斯被杀，光明的力量赢得了最终的胜利，所以今日人人都沉浸在庆祝的氛围中，无人注意雷斯林。事实上，很难判断帕兰萨斯城内究竟还有几个还没喝醉的成年人。

除了坦尼斯，大概没有人会知道昨日的胜利有多少要归于雷斯林的帮助了。而坦尼斯，雷斯林相信，他会尊重雷斯林的选择，对此守口如瓶的。

随着雷斯林一步步靠近高塔，街上的人流渐渐稀疏，最终完全消失了，破败的街景取代了帕兰萨斯城的繁华景象。由于高塔散发出的恐惧气息，这一片区域早已被人遗弃。

在三巫师酒馆门前，雷斯林看到了正在等待他的萨沙。萨沙坐在酒馆前的台阶上，穿着和他们初见时相似的旧衬衫和带兜帽的背心外套，托腮凝视着远处像一道伤口一样撕裂了帕兰萨斯的风景的高塔。

听到他的脚步声，萨沙从地上跳起来转过身，看到雷斯林的一瞬，他脸上的期待变成了恐惧，萨沙无意识的后退了一步。

雷斯林伸出的手僵在了半空。

他把手藏回黑袍的袖子里，尽量平静地问道：“你是怎么从奈拉卡来这里的？我以为你还会在路上耽搁几天。”

萨沙脸上的恐惧渐渐变成了忧虑，“伊欧兰瑟用魔法送我来的，她还非要送我这身衣服，说是作为我帮助他们的酬谢，然后她和欧仁就一起离开了，可能是去什么地方隐居了吧。不过这都不重要……”萨沙非常焦虑的试图看着雷斯林的眼睛，但雷斯林不留痕迹的移开了视线。“雷斯林……这几天内发生了什么……你身上的黑暗突然变得好浓厚……”萨沙犹犹豫豫的说。

“我早就告诉过你，你的灵魂不属于这座被诅咒的高塔，也不应该和我这种自私到根本没有心的黑袍法师在一起。”雷斯林冷冰冰地说。

萨沙气的语塞，半晌没有说出一句话来，最后愤愤的走回台阶边坐下。

雷斯林僵硬的转过身，走向高塔的方向。一阵咳嗽突然发作，肺里像充满了绒毛一样难以呼吸，雷斯林眼前发黑的倚在玛济斯法杖上，吃力地喘息着。

萨沙从台阶上跳起来，一边骂骂咧咧一边冲过来扶住靠着法杖晃晃悠悠的雷斯林。“雷斯林马哲理你这个自大狂，你把身边的每一个人都赶走，然后怨毒的想象全世界都是瞧不起你的蠢货，这样就能满足你扭曲的自尊心了是吗！”萨沙的喊叫在寂静的连一只老鼠都没有的街道上回响。

眼看着雷斯林似乎有在咳血而死之前先被自己气死的危险，萨沙的声音低了下来，慌张的小声嘀咕着：“雷斯林……我……我刚才气急了才这么说的……”他低下了头，小心的问道：“你在到奈拉卡之前不是已经解决了费斯坦但提勒斯了吗？怎么现在又会咳嗽发作……”

“在夜眼之夜的时候，我为了用龙珠保护大法师之塔和法师们，让费斯坦但提勒斯逃出了禁锢……”雷斯林疲惫的闭上了眼睛。“虽然之后在决战中我胜过了他，但是……身体的损伤已经无法挽回了……”

萨沙眼里的恐惧加深了。“那你身上的黑暗……”

“是费斯坦但提勒斯的记忆。”雷斯林的声音虚弱的几不可闻，他停顿了半晌，“说实话，决战时的场景太过混乱，他当时……以我的面貌出现在现世，也带着我的面貌死去……我不知道……”雷斯林努力压制住声音里的颤抖，“我不知道我究竟是杀死了费斯坦但提勒斯的雷斯林，还是杀死了雷斯林的费斯坦但提勒斯。”他讽刺的笑了两声，“连黑暗之后也没能分辨出来，以为我是费斯坦但提勒斯……这才给了我可以给她致命一击的机会……”

萨沙默默伸出手想握住雷斯林的手，可是被雷斯林用力甩开了。“我从刚才就看出你一直在害怕……”雷斯林后退一步，“你诞生自光明，而我却已经完全落入了黑暗，这份黑暗最终会慢慢杀死你的灵魂的……”

萨沙露出了一个好像哭一样的笑容。“你对龙族了解多少？我们可是世界上最难被杀死的种族，我们在战场上直面的是黑暗之后的五色龙，费斯坦但提勒斯的黑暗对我们来说算得了什么……而且你别忘了，我是光明阵营的叛逃者，是吉立安接收了我的灵魂。”萨沙的眼睛里泛起了氤氲的水汽，“我从没听说过中立神明的信徒会被黑暗压垮。你也曾是红袍法师，努林塔瑞女神的信徒，而且我可以肯定，直到今天，三位魔法之神中依然只有这位性格豪迈的女神喜欢你，另外两位一板一眼的黑月和银月对你可没什么兴趣，所以你也不用自认已经完全落入了黑暗。”萨沙终于成功的握住了雷斯林的手，微笑道：“我从不为自己的灵魂担心，我的恐惧是因为不知道你身上发生了什么变故……”

雷斯林沉默的看着萨沙，萨沙亦回以沉默的注视。

半晌后，雷斯林迟疑地开口，声音嘶哑：“你……真的愿意生活在这样扭曲的高塔里吗？”雷斯林扭头看着黑色的恐怖高塔和它周围的修肯树林，“以后大概不会有别的人来到这座高塔了……”

“我和你一样不喜欢人群……”

“哦？我记得你之前不是还想要出名吗？”雷斯林挑起了半边眉毛。

萨沙看了他两秒钟，忍不住大笑了起来，“过去与现世之主带着他的男朋友接管了已经荒废百年的帕兰萨斯的大法师之塔，想想看，这件事在安塞隆传开之后，会怎样炸开那些老古董的天灵盖啊……”

雷斯林的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，在萨沙的笑声中，周围来自修肯树林的恐惧气息似乎也淡了一些。


End file.
